Ostagar
} |name = Ostagar |icon = Ico Castle.png |image = Ostagar.jpg |px = 270px |type = Ruin |location = Southern Ferelden |inhabitants = Humans, elves |exits = Korcari Wilds Tower of Ishal |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Return to Ostagar }} Representing the furthest point of encroachment by the ancient Tevinter Imperium into the barbarian lands of the southeast, the fortress of Ostagar was once one of the most important defensive Imperial holdings south of the Waking Sea. Background Standing at the edge of the Korcari Wilds, its Tevinter garrisons watched for any signs of invasion by the Chasind Wilders barbarians. Straddling a narrow pass in the hills, the fortress kept the Chasind from the fertile lowlands of the north, being exceedingly difficult to attack due to its naturally defensible position. Like most southern Imperial holdings, Ostagar was abandoned after Tevinter's collapse during the First Blight. It was sacked from the south at least once, but the Chasind threat has dwindled since their defeat by the hand of Hafter after the Second Blight and no troops have been stationed the area for centuries - though most of the walls still stand, as does the Tower of Ishal which is named after the Archon who ordered its construction. Ostagar remains a testament to the power of the Tevinter Imperium. Involvement Battle of Ostagar Return to Ostagar Epilogue Quests Characters * King Cailan * Loghain Mac Tir * Duncan * Uldred * Cauthrien * Wynne * Ash Warrior Leader * Alistair * Ser Jory * Daveth * Tower Guard * Circle Mage * Soldier * Quartermaster * Elven Messenger * Prisoner Notable items , source: Elven Messenger , source: The Hungry Deserter , source: Quartermaster (see Stealing, below) , source: chest by Alistair , source: chest by Alistair , source: , source: Return to Ostagar Codex entries - Unlocked upon arrival - Note in empty kennel in Ostagar after completing Tainted Blood quest - Meet Cailan - Unlocked upon arrival - Unlocked when Cailan mentions Loghain - Talk to the guard at the end of the bridge - Talk to Wynne - Talk to Wynne - After meeting Alistair - Talk to the Tranquil mage near the Circle of Magi area - Talk to the Ash Warrior - Talk to Loghain - After Cutscene Containers Daytime * (generic, critter) - southeast of the gate to the Tower of Ishal; locked (10 XP) * (Ferelden, normal) - by Quartermaster; locked (5 XP) * (Ferelden, critter) - by infirmary; locked (10 XP) * (Ferelden, critter) - by sergeant; locked (5 XP) * (Ferelden, critter) - by war council table; locked (5 XP) * (Special, see above) - by Alistair; locked (5 XP) * (Ferelden, normal) - platform behind Cailan's tent * (Ferelden, critter) - platform behind Cailan's tent * (generic, critter) - platform east of bridge * (generic, normal) - platform east of bridge, always includes Beef Bone Evening * (Circle, normal) - see The Hungry Deserter Tower of Ishal sector * (generic, critter) * (generic, normal) * (Ferelden, normal) - locked (10 XP) * (Ferelden, normal) * (Ferelden, elite) * (Ferelden, critter) * (Ferelden, critter) Stealing Daytime Stealing targets: Normal * The Chantry sister leading prayer by the benches, where Ser Jory begins. ** Both shield-bearing Knights in this prayer group. * A female Ash Warrior. * A male Ash Warrior without a helmet. * A soldier (bearing a round shield) close to Duncan's fire. * A soldier (bearing a round shield) attending the Cleric's sermon. * Tower Guard. * A soldier (bearing a shield) near the Quartermaster. * Both soldiers (bearing metal shields) near the Sergeant. * The first soldier bearing a round shield as you come up the ramp towards the Sergeant. Elite * The Sergeant lecturing over the genlock corpse on the platform south of Loghain's tent (though not while he is speaking). * Ash Warrior Leader. * The Kennel Master. * The Quartermaster (always yields Hardy's Belt). Boss * Duncan (requires at least 20 cunning) Evening Due to a lasting exploit, all of the daytime targets can be pick-pocketed a second time; three more 'normal' targets also become available: * A soldier (bearing a metal shield) near the Sergeant. * A male soldier (bearing a metal shield) in the group across the ramp from the Sergeant. * A soldier on the bridge. * Alistair after the joining before you go to the meeting with the King. Notes * The Imperial Highway ends at Ostagar and is also the southernmost point of this construct. * If you fail a pickpocket attempt on some of the soldiers at Ostagar, a knight reports this to Duncan (who will defend the Warden) and, when spoken to, will give a stern yet understanding lecture on when not to steal from people and the importance of not getting caught. ** Speaking to the Knight after this report causes him to state, "People sometimes forget that the Wardens recruit from all walks of life, even thieves. I have not forgotten." * When Morrigan guides you back from Flemeth's Hut, evening has fallen. The Quartermaster will have restocked inventory (i.e. everything bought from him during the day can be bought again); see also Stealing above. * See Tainted Blood regarding an experience exploit. * The Deathroot (Elfroot on the ) due south of the King's Highway map marker resets when it becomes night in Ostagar, allowing it to be acquired once when you first arrive, and then again before the attending the strategy meeting (where it will now be a deathroot on the ). Bugs * There are several places on this map where you can go "out of bounds" and enter areas that should be inaccessible. The first two of these will leave your character trapped, so remember to save your game. ** On the lookout platform southeast of the main camp area, there is a broken ledge that you can walk off of to land on the inaccessible platform below. ** Once Tower of Ishal has started, it is possible to walk onto one of the ballistae on the bridge and step off the ledge, landing in the middle of the battle below. The participants in the battle are low-resolution sprites that cannot be interacted with. ** You can walk off the worn-away part of the southwest lookout next to the Tower of Ishal and travel down the slope. ** You can go back to "within the bounds". Go to the Army Camp from the outside, click on the Cleric to get through the barrier and talk with the guard. He'll give his standard line and you'll be back in the game. ** It's possible to use the map hole along with the "hold/follow" command for party members to maneuver the party into the off limits area of Ishal. Getting to this area will allow the player enter Ishal and start the quest to light the beacon early. This can allow the player to take Daveth and Ser Jory into later areas of the game, as they will stay in the party until manually removed. * The player can get unlimited XP by reporting back to Duncan after they collect the vials of blood but before they retrieve the documents from Morrigan. When Duncan asks if you have been successful the player can report that they have the blood but not the scrolls. You will receive XP every time you do this. * * "The Mabari Hound": If you don't get the quest before getting the flower, and you choose the reply "Daveth mentioned a reward", you are supposed to get additional reply options regarding the reward but due to a bug they don't appear. * "The Mabari Hound": If you do not ask for a monetary reward, you will not receive any experience either. The more money you get out of the Kennel Master, the more xp as well. * "The Mabari Hound": When you have completed the Tainted Blood and The Grey Wardens' Cache quests and return to the night time Ostagar as a Human Noble, the Kennel Master has a quest marker hovering over his head and on the minimap/map, but you cannot interact with him. * "The Mabari Hound": Under certain conditions, leaving Ostagar without completing the quest will fail to set the proper Quest Failed closing entry, leaving the quest stuck open in your journal. * "The Hungry Deserter": This quest will close with an erroneous entry if you leave Ostagar having acquired the key by feeding the prisoner but without using it on the chest. * "The Hungry Deserter": Due to some bugs, the only way you get xp from this quest is if you A) give him food without getting the key, or B) kill the Prisoner. * "The Hungry Deserter": You can buy the food and water from the prisoner's guard, then steal another set after, and then yet another set in the nighttime version of Ostagar. These extra sets of food and water will remain stuck in your plot items for the rest of the game. * "Last Will and Testament": A portion of the intended rewards for this quest fail to be awarded due to bugs. In particular, you get no experience for delivering the lockbox. * There are a number of skill checks against the Cunning stat in the dialogues around Ostagar that require 30 Cunning to pass, which is almost impossible to attain this early in the game. This includes the Tranquil Mage, the Elven Messenger and conversations with Flemeth. * A bug prevents dwarves from hearing the tale of Luthias Dwarfson from the Ash Warrior Leader. Other races can ask about Luthias in certain dialogue paths before the Ash Warrior ever mentions Luthias. The Ash Warrior will also repeat the tale an infinite number of times if you ask him to, despite him stating that he is very busy. * Alistair tells Jory that he can sense darkspawn and that his purpose in coming with you is to make sure you are not taken by surprise by them, but despite this, several stealthed genlock rogues will attack you in the Korcari Wilds with no warning from Alistair. * One of the six traps on the far end of the bridge in the Korcari Wilds cannot be interacted with or disarmed. * You can steal Hardy's Belt from the Quartermaster twice, once in the daylight version of the area and again at night. * If you step onto the bridge in the nighttime version of Ostagar prior to the meeting with the King, you will get an autosave and battle music intended for the actual battle. If you do so, the music and autosave will not be there once the battle actually starts. * The Tower Guard that joins you for the Tower of Ishal has insufficient strength to equip the helm he comes with, so if it is unequipped, it cannot be re-equipped. Gallery Ostagar concept art.jpg|Concept art Ostagar concept art 2.jpg|Concept art Location-Ostagar.jpg|The king's camp at Ostagar Kings Camp in Fereldan.png|Ostagar Bridge Grey warden ceremony.jpg|The Joining ceremony Location-TowerOfIshal.jpg|The Tower of Ishal The Tower of Ishal (Quest) image.jpg|The Battle of Ostagar Screencap da 8.png|The Ruins of Ostagar Category:Dragon Age: Origins locations Category:Return to Ostagar Category:Fortresses Category:Ferelden